Various media services for the distributions of media such as audio, video and data are offered in wireless communication networks. There are single media services for distributing one type of media and multimedia services for distributing multiple types of different media. In addition, wireless communication networks offer both point-to-point media distribution (i.e., unicast distribution) and point-to-multipoint distribution (e.g., broadcast or multicast distribution). Moreover, a network offering two different types of media services may provide those media services on two different carrier frequencies, wherein a carrier frequency is the channel or physical radio frequency (RF) resources over which the media is transported. An example of a carrier frequency band is 2100 MHz or 1900 MHz.
For instance, a wireless communication network may offer Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) on one carrier frequency and a non-MBMS service on a different carrier frequency if a single carrier frequency has inadequate capacity to support both MBMS and non-MBMS services. In that case, paging notification and associated paging records for the non-MBMS services would be sent on a different carrier frequency from the carrier frequency that supports MBMS, requiring a wireless communication device to monitor two different carrier frequencies in order to receive the MBMS services and paging notifications and paging records for the non-MBMS service. To address this need, a wireless communication device could be equipped with duplicate hardware to enable the device to simultaneously monitor two different carrier frequencies. However, this would increase the costs of the wireless communication device. Alternatively, the wireless communication device could be equipped with software that enables the device to periodically move between the different carrier frequencies to monitor the two carrier frequencies but at a risk of unnecessary interruption of MBMS and/or misses paging notifications and paging records for non-MBMS services resulting in missed calls.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing on a first carrier frequency a first media service and paging service for a different media service supported by a second different carrier frequency.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.